


Petrichor

by SaliAnon



Series: The Shapes of Love [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Earth is a Death World and V does not appreciate that shit at all, Eddie explains Earth weather, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Other, Thunderstorms, Weather, two losers in love but they don't realize it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon
Summary: A quiet night in is interrupted by a thunderstorm. V doesn't appreciate the exploding clouds and just wants to watch their movie in peace.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes ya just gotta write about aliens experiencing Earth weather for the first time. And sometimes, it turns into soft domestic fluff along the way.

**Something is coming, Eddie. I don't like it.**

For most people, hearing a gravelly voice out of nowhere was cause for serious concern, but for one Edward Charles Allen Brock, it was just another fact of his life.

“Hmm? What is it, Vee?”

He'd taken to wearing headphones in public just so he didn't look quite as crazy, talking to himself all the time. Granted, he didn't have to worry about that here—Mrs Chen not only knew about his extraterrestrial body-mate, she seemed to have accepted them about as well as anyone could.

**I don't know, but I don't like it.**

“Well, I'm not sure what to tell ya, bud.” He replied, making his way back up to the counter with a basket of groceries. Mostly frozen potato products, with a few boxes of dinosaur nuggets—Venom insisted that the dinosaur ones tasted better, and Eddie wasn't going to argue; not with the alternative being live, raw meat—, and several bars of chocolate.

“Your buddy chatty today, Eddie?” Mrs Chen asked as she began ringing up his items. He gave her a crooked grin.

“Always. Never shuts up.”

**Mean! I can be quiet, I just don't want to. Say hi for me!**

“They said hi. And a few other things, but I won't repeat them.”

“Well, I'm just glad you have someone making you take care of yourself, Eddie. Is good for you!”

“Ouch.” He mumbled, pressing a hand to his chest before digging out his wallet to pay. “You're almost hurting my feelings.”

**How? Feelings aren't a physical construct, there is nothing to hurt. And besides, I would fix it.**

“Well it's the truth. You take care of this man, Vee, okay? Make sure he sleep enough.”

**“I do!”** They chirped, manifesting a little snakelike head out of Eddie's shoulder to reply. And also to dive for a chocolate bar, managing to scarf it down halfway before Eddie could react.

“With the both of you ganging up on me, I think I'll be fine. Night, Mrs Chen!”

When he stepped outside, he immediately noticed the drop in temperature—easily four or five degrees, and he could just barely make out heavy clouds in the last rays of the setting sun.

“Alright, let's get home and then chicken nuggets and a movie, sound good?”

**My turn to pick the movie.**

“Yeah, sure buddy. You pick while I get the nuggets cooking.”

They were about thirty minutes into their movie—a cheesy romance that somehow managed to appeal to an alien predator; how exactly was beyond him—when Venom suddenly bristled. It wasn't a physical action, more like the place in his mind Eddie associated with them suddenly went spiky and rough, like a pufferfish.

“Hey, you okay?”

**Bad coming. Don't like it!**

A few seconds after their exclamation, a crack of thunder rattled the windows. They coiled themself tight around his organs, and he was pretty sure they would be hissing if they could.

**What is that? More fire? Something bad happening? Don't like the noise, Eddie.**

He sat there in surprise for a second before busting out laughing. He could feel Venom's indignation, prickling under his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch.

**Not funny, Eddie. What is it?**

“It's just thunder, Vee. Sometimes when it rains, there's lightning and it makes that loud sound. I don't remember exactly why or how, but it's perfectly normal. You don't have to worry about it.”

**Why does everything on your planet have to be so loud? I prefer the quiet rain, no exploding clouds.**

His explanation seemed to have calmed them enough to manifest again, settling their head on his shoulder and rubbing against his jaw much like a cat.

“They aren't exploding, and after a while it isn't so loud. It sounds nice, actually, just rumbling without the loud.”

**I will withhold my opinions until I experience that for myself. Start the movie again!**

“Yeah, yeah, here you go.

They still bristled at the loud claps for a while, but as the storm continued they began to relax, easing the tight anxious circling within his ribs as the thunder evened out to a quiet rumbling.

**Sounds like a happy cat-beast, but very very big.**

“Yeah, it kinda does, huh.”

**Mmm.**

Earth was still a strange place, but they delighted in learning all the new things about the planet they now called home. And of course, having Eddie be the one explaining it was much better.


End file.
